Resfriado
by Guezeluss
Summary: El único consuelo que tiene Yuri al padecer lo peor que le puede pasar en la vida, es compartir ese detestable momento con su cerdo favorito. [Fluff] [Viñeta]


**RESFRIADO**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

 **Notas:** Animeverse. Contenido Fluff del que te hace vomitar arcoíris -la verdad no (?)-. Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen, la historia _sí._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Algo que Yuri odiaba más que a Víctor o el cretino de JJ era, efectivamente, estar enfermo. Aquel estado lo consideraba de máxima vulnerabilidad para cualquier persona; prácticamente no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, y ahora peor aún que hace años no le pegaba tan fuerte una enfermedad.

Todo lo veía borroso, el calor en su cuerpo era insoportable y las pocas sábanas que lo tapaban le parecían un horno que en cualquier momento terminaría por quemarlo. Lo peor, a su consideración, era el hecho de quedarse postrado en la cama, sin hacer absolutamente nada y sólo ver pasar la vida en un sufrimiento agobiante.

Nunca en su vida había agradecido tanto el vivir en Rusia, si así se encontraba con el clima de su país, ni quería imaginarse cómo sería el vivir en otro país. "…como en Japón", piensa el ruso entre delirios y estornudos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el enfermo? —pregunta burlón Yuuri, quien entra a la habitación del ruso con una sopa caliente.

—No es gracioso, si estuvieras en mi lugar ya estarías muerto. —reprocha Yuri sonándose la nariz.

—Tal vez. —comenta sin darle tanta importancia, al momento de dejar la comida sobre la mesita de noche para abrir muy ligero la ventana del cuarto. —Con que entre un poco de aire fresco estará bien.

— ¡Abre más la ventana! ¿No ves que me estoy muriendo de calor? —agita lo más que puede su brazo en un inútil intento de llamar la atención del japonés.

—Si abro más la ventana podrías empeorar, ¿no te lo dijeron en la escuela? —vuelve a formular sus comentarios provocativos al temperamental ruso que se quejaba ahora con mayor fuerza. —Es sólo una broma, ¡no te enojes así! —dice entre risas al intentar calmar al adolescente.

—Aprovecha ahora que puedes, cerdo. —al ver su situación, comprende que lo mejor es no gastar sus pocas energías, puesto que tampoco deseaba dormir, era el mismo infierno.

—Ni enfermo dejas de ser el mismo Yurio. —suspira resignado. —A pesar de que ya llevamos saliendo más de dos meses. —toma asiento en la cama del rubio.

—Creí que así me querías. —le da la espalda. — ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que seamos como todas esas parejas ridículas que van mostrando su asqueroso "amor" por todo el mundo que le importa una mierda? Dime y puedo ser así. —de la nada encara a Yuuri, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, éste se queda boquiabierto.

—Nop, así estás bien. —sonríe con sinceridad. —Sólo esperaba que fueras un poco más dócil, pero veo que el virus te empeoró. —suelta una risilla.

— ¿Acaso te esperabas un gatito rogando por mimos? —trata de formar una sonrisa desafiadora para el mayor, su rostro totalmente rojo le daba un toque especial.

—No precisamente. —se abalanza contra el menor, volviéndolo a recostar sobre la cama alborotada, limitando su espacio con ayuda de ambos brazos. —Sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero como estás enfermo me temo no poder hacer nada. —ríe cálidamente, cerrando ambos ojos.

Yuri estaba aún más sorprendido, era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado, pero no duraría por mucho. — ¿De verdad crees eso? —arquea una ceja sonriendo satisfactoriamente, al momento de contraatacar al mayor llevando ambos rostros a una forzada unión, que si bien no fue rechazada por el japonés.

— ¡Me vas a contagiar! —comenta enfurruñado y tratando de separar sus labios del ruso.

— ¡Te lo tendrías bien merecido, maldito cerdo! —ríe pícaro al sujetar con fuerza a Yuuri.

—Toc-toc, ¿no interrumpo nada,verdad? —Víctor da unos golpecitos a la puerta, ocultando su risa y con un semblante inocente.

— ¡Víctor! —exclaman ambos, uno más avergonzado que el otro. Yuri cae desmayado a brazos de Yuuri, quien se arma un escándalo doble.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _Hasta el momento sólo he escrito de ellos somo una posible relación, pero nunca como pareja como tal, y bueno, ahí está el resultado (?) ¿Y qué por qué Víctor entró a irrumpir una posible parte ricolina? Bueno, Víctor ya es el irruptor oficial del Yuri al cuadrado, así que debo respetar eso (?)_

 _Si a alguien le gustó está cosita hecha con amor, apreciaría mucho ver sus comentarios :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
